A Walk to Tumnus' House
by Tumnus' Tarien
Summary: Lucy turns up missing. Can Tumnus find her after everyone else has failed? Tumnus X AdultLucy. This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. Special thanks to Springfall, my beta.
1. Chapter 1

The looks he gave her sometimes made Lucy's heart flutter. She knew that it would be impossible for them to share anything besides friendship--after all, they'd known each other since she was only a child! But often she couldn't help but get goosebumps when their hands brushed as he handed her a teacup, or when he helped her over a particularly high log on their walks...or even when he just looked at her and smiled, and put her hair straight. Couldn't she feel this way? Couldn't she love him as more than a friend? It confused her to no end. Everything Tumnus did seemed to stir new feelings in Lucy.

"Lucy? . . . Lucy!" Mrs.Beaver called impatiently. Lucy seemed to be in another world, staring out the window. Today was Lucy's History lesson on Narnia. Normally she would have been extremely interested, but today she seemed distant . . . preoccupied with other thoughts. She could not stop thinking about the unusual feelings Tumnus opened in her heart. Not to mention the fact that she was coming of age and would have to pick a suitor soon. Susan had been bringing by suitor after suitor to meet her, and Lucy was getting overwhelmed.

"Who is he, dear?" Mrs.Beaver inquired.  
This caught Lucy by surprise. She lied as best as she could "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." "Come now, no need to be shy. Who is this mystery man? He must be special if he can distract you from your favorite subject of Narnian History." This brought a smile to Lucy's face.  
"Yes, He is special"  
"Well, for now you need to get your head out of the clouds, and back down to Narnia. This is some very important material I'm covering today, and you need to know these things as a queen." she scolded.

They continued with her schooling after Lucy promised to try her best to stay on task. They soon moved from history to Science. This was slightly more hands on which gave Lucy less time to think about Tumnus. She forgot about her troubles for awhile, and before she knew it, it was time for her to be heading to Tumnus' cave for her daily 11 o'clock tea time. she very much enjoyed this time of day. It was a time where she could be herself and forget about being a proper queen.

She walked through the forest briskly in the direction of Tumnus' cave. Once again she was in la-la-land thinking about everything going on. The new unexplainable feelings towards Tumnus, the suitors, not to mention Mrs.Beaver was giving out some tests soon on the subjects they had covered recently, and she hadn't been paying attension to the material much at all lately. This worried her. She new that Peter would be very disappointed in her if she did poorly. He had always had such high expectations of everyone since they came to Narnia.

Lucy then noticed something strange. She had the odd feeling like someone was watching her. Something rustled in a bush a few yards away. She stopped dead. She sat there breathing hard for a few moments, then came to her senses. She figured it was probably a wood nymph that was watching her (they tend to be very curious) and it could have been any woodland creature in the bush! She laughed it off and started walking again, although now a little jumpy.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap to her right. She whirled in that direction, just in time to see a club coming at her in the hands of a Minotaur. She let out a cry of pain as the club impacted with her skull, and everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tumnus wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted to impress Lucy. Lucy was the most beautiful creature in all of Narnia. Not only by looks, but she always had such a wonderful bubbly personality. He had noticed her as more than a child, one day, or night rather when she was walking out in the Cair Paravel Garden after dark. The silvery moonlight caught her hair just right , and in her beautiful flowing nightgown she was breathtaking. She had such a grace and poise, that she had not had when she was younger. Tumnus realized there on the balcony, that he loved Lucy much more than as the dear friend she had always been.

It was getting closer to the time for her to pick her life partner, and he had to try. He knew it was an impossible task, A queen as lovely as Lucy falling for an old goat like him? What was he thinking? He shook this thought off and went back to preparing for tea time. Satisfied with his work, he sat down in his chair by the fire and waited for Lucy. His chair was one of the few things that the wolves hadn't destroyed when he was arrested those many, many years ago.

He waited for the familiar knock at his door, but it did not come.  
"Where is she?" Tumnus thought aloud. She should have been here by now! Tumnus began to worry. Lucy very rarely missed a tea time, and even when she did, she would always send a messenger to tell him how dreadfully sorry she was for missing it. This was very unlike her.

Time went by. Still no sign of Lucy. A very concerned and worried faun wrapped his favorite red scarf around his neck and set out for Cair Paravel. He was going as fast as his little faun legs could carry him when he noticed something small and white on the ground up ahead. If it was possible he ran faster, It was Lucy's handkerchief, and much to Tumnus' horror there was what looked like blood on one corner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy awoke with a terrible headache. It all came flooding back to her. Mrs.Beaver. Tumnus. The Minotaur. The club. She groaned and put her head in her hands as she realized what had happened. She was in some kind of cave with a chain around her ancle, the other end deep into the side of the cave. The cave was lit up by torches on the walls. Luckily for her the Minotaur was nowhere in sight. She felt extremely frustrated as she asked herself how she could be so stupid as to leave the castle without an escort. She must be brave she told herself. Alsan would want her to be brave.

The cave wasn't too terribly uncomfortable. It was dry, and the dirt floor was soft. And surprisingly enough it wasn't unbearably cold. She guessed that was from the torches. She started yanking on the chain in the wall, when she heard someone coming. She backed away, and tried to hide herself in the shadows. "Our precious little queen is finally awake!" A deep voice said sarcastically. Lucy was terrified. The minotaur was alot larger than what she remembered from the battle. She tried to sound important as she said:  
"Yes, and this is no way to treat a queen! Undo these chains at once!" But it came out as more of a frustrated whine. This made the Minotaur laugh.  
"My name is Agius. You are to keep quiet unless you want another bump on the head. If I so much as hear one more peep out of your royal mouth you'll be sorry." with that the Minotaur walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

A quite frazzled looking Tumnus burst into the castle and ran into Susan on his way up to Lucy's room.  
"W-Where's Lucy?" He asked frantically.  
"Mr.Tumnus calm down, you look terrible! Now what is wrong"  
Susan asked in a rather concerned tone.  
"L-Lucy was suppossed to show up for tea, and she didn't come and I ran out the door and f-found her handkerchief, and she never goes anywhere without it and"  
Susan cut him off.  
"You mean to say she never arrived at your house?" "Yes, and she always sends a messenger to tell me if she's not coming, so I came here to see if she was here, and on the way I found this"  
Tumnus handed Susan the Handkerchief. Susan took it just as Peter and Edmond came into the room. The two brothers were laughing enjoying some joke as they always did, when Peter noticed the look on Susan's face, and how breathless Tumnus was. He ran over to them and asked "What's wrong?" Susan had a horrified look on her face as she handed the handkercheif to Peter.  
"Lucy didn't show up at my house for tea,Y and didn't send a messenger to tell me she couldn't come, so I came here to make sure she was alright, and on the way I found this." Tumnus stated. Peter soon had everyone in the castle looking it over for Lucy, but of course with no luck. Peter became increasingly worried when he found that Lucy had left without the Centaur who normally escorted her through the forest. Peter called all the creatures of Narnia to the castle, and when everyone had arrived, a search party was put together, and Peter soon had all of Narnia looking for their beloved Queen Lucy.

The search went on for 2 days straight without a moment of rest. Peter wouldn't allow it. Despite their efforts the search party had no luck. The search went on for what seemed like forever, All the while Lucy stuck in that awful cave with no hope of escape. The Minotaur refused to talk to her. He would give her her meals and that was the end of their interactions. After the 2 weeks Peter had locked himself up in the tallest tower of Cair Paravel and wouldn't come down. Lucy was believed to be dead, and most had given up on looking for her.

Tumnus refused to believe that. HE WOULD NOT GIVE UP! He was resting in his cozy little cave one night after a long day's search with no luck, when tears welled up in his blue eyes and a sob finally escaped him as the realization that Lucy could very well be dead hit him.  
"Why do you cry Tumnus?" A deep voice asked.  
Tumnus was so startled, that he fell out of his chair. He then looked up into the deep friendly hazel eyes of Aslan.

Tumnus jumped to his feet and tried to properly bow, though this was not very sucessful, as he was very shaky at seeing aslan sitting in his living room. Aslan let out a small chuckle, and told Tumnus to sit down. "Now then, Tumnus, why do you cry"  
"Lucy has disappeared and I fear the worst, Aslan." Tumnus said in a breaking tearful voice. It hurt Aslan to see Tumnus in such a state. "Listen to me. Lucy lives, but not for much longer. I cannot tell you where she is, but if you have courage and look hard enough, you will find her."

"But how--" Tumnus looked up to see that Aslan was gone. Tumnus was overjoyed. Lucy was alive! But how did Alsan expect him to find her, when everyone else in Narnia had failed at doing so? There had to be hope though, Aslan just told him so. It was getting dark, so he decided he would set out in the morning.

After a few hours of trying, Tumnus finally drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of his sweet Lucy as he always did. She was walking through the forest, something seemed to be bothering her. Tumnus could see the Minotaur! He tried to call out to her "Lucy! ... Look out! ... Lucy! but she couldn't hear him. Tumnus saw her clutching the white handkerchief as the Minotaur clubbed her over the head. He dragged her into the bushes, leaving a blood stained handkerchief in the forest floor. The next thing he saw was the Minotaur carrying Lucy into a cave. Tumnus was desperately calling out to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy had been trying to get out of that damn cave for weeks now. she had tried to take the keys from Agius when he had fallen asleep just within her reach, but he woke up, when the keys got stuck in his fur. This had made him very angry, and he gave her a good whack. It hurt, but she was more angry at him then upset. Ever since she was little she had been a very stubborn girl. Agius didn't say anything to her, he gave her some dirty looks, moved out of her reach, and went back to sleep. She didn't dare say anything either. She missed Tumnus so much. The only thing that upset her really was the thought that she might never see him again. Why didn't she love him when she had the chance? 


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs.Beaver had been discussing with Mr.Beaver, how the Pevensies and Tumnus were probably crushed about Lucy's disappearance, Mrs.Beaver being the wonderful creature she is, decided to go and see how they were doing. She stopped by the castle, and paid her respects to the other 3 Pevensie children, and then headed for Tumnus' cave. She went to knock on his door when she heard Tumnus yelling something. She called to him from the door, but he didn't answer. Concerned, she went in and followed the noise to his bedroom. He was tossing and turning violently in the bed while screaming Lucy's name.  
"Tumnus?" Mrs.Beaver called gently, as she grasped his arm.

Tumnus awoke with a start to find a very concerned looking Mrs.Beaver sitting next to him. He was tangled in his covers, and short of breath. "I saw her! I saw her being taken!" He exclaimed. Mrs.Beaver's mothering instict kicked in and she insisted on making him some tea. When the tea was ready, Tumnus told her all about Aslan and the dream. Mrs.Beaver had an increasingly worried look on her face, as if she knew something Tumnus didn't. when he finished, he asked "But what I don't understand, is why the minotaur took her. Why didn't he just ... k-kill her?" Mrs.Beaver knew exactly the answer to that question, but was hesitant to tell Tumnus, for she didn't want to upset him any further. He could tell that she knew something, and pushed her until she told him what he wanted to know. "As you know, there is some very deep magic here in Narnia, that goes back for centuries." she reluctantly began. "It is said, that if Jadis was ever to be killed, and she was, the blood of the person, or persons who were responsible for her death would be the only way to bring her back. I fear this is the reason she was taken. It would explain why she is still alive after all these weeks. For the spell to work she has to be killed on a full moon. The full moon isn't until tonight." Tumnus, knowing that there wasn't much time, packed some supplies, put on his favorite red scarf, and immediately headed out the door. Mrs.Beaver didn't have to ask him where he was going. She knew. 


	6. Chapter 6

He had to find her. He had never gotten the chance to tell her how much he's adored and loved her all these years. He swore to himself that would be the first thing he told her if he finds her in time. When he finds her he scolded himself, not if. He could barely stand to discuss it with Mrs.Beaver, let alone consider the thought that he might not find her in time.

He decided to start at the place where he found the handkerchief. It wasn't too hard to find, Tumnus knew these woods very well. He couldn't stop thinking about that cave. It looked so familiar. He put that thought on hold when he arrived at the spot. Looking around for clues, he found what appeared to be faint cloven hoof prints under the leaves, in the dirt. The hoof prints were much too large to be anything other than a minotaur! He carefully pushed the leaves back as he followed a very faint trail of footprints. He sometimes thought he had lost the trail it was so faint, but looking around he always found it again. Until it led him to the stream. Then the footprints ended.

He had been doing his best to follow the trail for a few hours now, and was beggining to feel hungry. In his haste to find her, he had left this morning without eating breakfast, and had kept looking well past lunch time. He found some shade under a tree by the water's edge, and pulled out some lunch from his bag. He began to wonder what he was going to do when he found her. The minotaur surely wouldn't give her up without a fight. How was a little faun like him supposed to take on a massive creature such as a minotaur? He needed a plan. Maybe if he- 

Tumnus heard some rustling in the bushes behind the tree he was sitting against. Startled, Tumnus' adrenaline started pumping as he realized that it could be the minotaur. He was to scared to move, and look behind the tree. He finally looked behind him, when the rustling stopped. There was nobody there! He stood up, and walked over to the bushes. "Hi!" said a very small voice. Tumnus looked around but didn't see anyone.  
"Down here!" said the voice again. Tumnus looked down and saw that there was a very small bird sitting in the bushes. Tumnus looked up into the tree, and just as he suspected, there was a bird's nest.  
"Did you fall out of your nest, little guy?" Tumnus asked in his most friendly voice.  
"Yeah, I was trying to fly. Would you help me back up"  
Tumnus, who was never a very good tree climber asked, "Where's your mom"  
"Getting dinner." He said plainly. Tumnus looked at the tree, and the nest wasn't all the way to the top, and there were lots of low branches he could grab. "Well, I can try to help you back up. But I'm not a very good tree climber." He put the little bird in his lunch basket, and put it over his shoulder. He climbed as far as the braches went and put the bird back, just as a larger bird flew up to the nest. "Oh my, Junior, did you try to fly agian? I'm sorry sir, if he bothered you." She said in an annoyed tone. Tumnus told her it was no problem, and as he went to climb down, he asked her "Have you seen any minotaurs in this area in the past few weeks?" The bird told him of a cave about a mile to the North, across the stream. He thanked her as he hurried down the tree. He packed his lunch up, and waded across the stream.

Tumnus headed north just as she had told him. His surroundings started to look vaguely familiar. He had the strange feeling that he had been here before. Then it hit him. His father had taken him camping once, near a cave, and when a summer storm hit, they took shelter in a nearby cave! Tumnus now knew where she was! But he still needed a plan. It was going to start getting dark in about an hour, so Tumnus did not have time to go and get Peter or Edmund. He had to do this himself if he was to save her. He noticed a tree branch laying on the ground a few yards away. He had an idea! He could hide outside the cave entrance, and make alot of noise, the Minotaur would come out, and look around, when he didn't see anything he would go back inside. When he turned around to go back inside, Tumnus would club him over the head with the tree branch! Tumnus grabbed the branch and headed in the direction he remembered. After a few minutes of walking, he came to a clearing. There it was. The cave entrance he had seen Lucy dragged into in his dream. He felt without fear, knowing that Lucy was right inside. 


	7. Chapter 7

Crack! Crack! Startled, Lucy looked to the cave entrance. She couldn't quite see out, for the turn, but she could see shadows on the wall closest to the entrance. It sounded like someone was throwing rocks at the outside of the cave entrance. Agius, who had fallen asleep against the cave wall, awoke with a temper. "What is going on out there!" He half-yelled. He got up and stormed out of the cave. There was a little bit of a silence, and then she heard a faint "thunk". Immeadiately following Agius' voice said "Why you little . ." and she saw Agius' shadow move away from the entrance. Someone was out there! Lucy realized. Shortly after, she heard another "thunk" and what sounded like someone falling down. Someone was coming in! And their shadow was too small to be Agius'!

"Tumnus!" she exclaimed. He looked her way, dropped the blood covered rock he was still holding, ran over to her, and threw his arms around her. She gave in to the feelings his touch stirred in her heart, and enjoyed every second that their arms were around each other. When he finally let her go, Tumnus went to look into her eyes, and was going to say something about the cut on her cheek when he remembered his vow. He had swore, that when he found her, he was going to tell her his true feelings. He hesitated for a moment, and then he told her. "Lucy Pevensie, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on your sweet and innocent face. And in the past few years, I have come to love you in a different way. I've found myself jealous of the young suitors trying to win your heart, I get goosebumps just from your touch. What I'm trying to say is that I love you with all my heart." Tears still in her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. Tumnus was startled at first but then returned her kiss with an equal amount of love and tenderness.

Tumnus soon broke it off though knowing that the Minotaur was not dead, and that they needed to get to the castle right away. He went back outside to the Minotaur when he realized that he needed the keys. They were still tangled in his fur, and when he ripped them out Agius gave out a low growl, but did not wake. "I love you too" she said when he was undoing her anclet. Tumnus leaned over and gave her another kiss, and then they left the cave. Tumnus put her arm over his shoulder and helped the weak Lucy out of the cave. The made for the castle right away, and on the way, they passed the tree where the birds were.  
"My queen!" cried the Mother bird. "Can I be of any assistance?" She asked when she noticed Lucy's condition.  
"Yes, would you fly to Cair Paravel, please, and alert King Peter and King Edmund that Tumnus here found me, and that we are on our way?" She asked in her "queenly" voice.  
"Right away, your majesty." and she flew into the distance. 


	8. Chapter 8

Peter still had not come down from his tower. The only time he ever came out, was at 1:00 am to get something to eat. The only people who ever saw him, were the cooks, and the castle gaurds. And he woudn't talk to them. He was devastated about Lucy, and had given up on everything. He had a very vague but powerful memory of telling his mother he would look after his siblings. And he held to that. That was the only memory he had left from Spare oom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she was approaching cair Paravel, she noticed King Peter sitting on the bed in the tallest tower. She flew in through the open window. "My lord, I have an urgent message from Queen Lucy." Peter jumped to his feet when he heard these words. "Yes! Yes! What is it?" He asked urgently.  
"She told me to tell you that Tumnus has found her, and they are on their way to the castle now"  
"can you take me to them?" He asked urgently. "Yes." Peter rushed out of the tower, as he yelled back to the bird to follow him. He reached the bottom of the stairs, where he ran into a maid.  
"Alert King Edmund and Queen Susan that Tumnus has found Queen Lucy, and that I have gone to retreive them, and bring them safely back to the castle." He said with and important and urgent tone. The maid had a concerned look on her face, but said "Right away my lord." and rushed off to find them. Peter mounted his horse, and rode off into the distance, following the bird. About 30 minutes after the bird left Lucy and Tumnus, Peter arrived, followed shortly by Susan and Edmund. They had a short, tearful, but happy reuniun, before Peter ordered them all to return to the castle. He had some other plans. He took his sword, that Edmund had brouht, and followed Tumnus' instructions straight to Agius, where Peter killed him. He returned to the castle, and never neglected his duties as king again.

"Lu, I've been wondering, which one of the suitors I introduced you to did you like best?" Susan asked.  
"I don't like any of them." She answered plainly. Susan looked bewildered.  
"But you have to marry someone." She said a little annoyed. "You have to find a suitor." Susan persisted.  
"Oh, but I have." Lucy said with a smile on her face.  
"Who?" Susan asked. Lucy turned to Tumnus, and said "Tumnus." Tumnus blushed. He had never felt more joy in his entire life. 


End file.
